


They are so in love with each other

by hopxfully



Category: 100 Dias Para Enamorarse
Genre: Gay Love, LGBT, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Paul y Fidel consiguen tener una noche a solas por fin.Para saber qué ocurre sólo tienes que seguir leyendo.





	They are so in love with each other

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que la serie es argentina y yo, siendo profundamente española, no sé usar la mayoría de las expresiones que se dicen, no he podido evitar escribir algo de Paul y Fidel porque es mi pareja favorita, les amo y creo que merecen tener miles de fanfics.
> 
> Espero que este mini relato os guste. Algún que otro detalle lo he sacado de un par de tweets que leí y que me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que necesitaba leer algo de paudel y sino, pues escribirlo.

 

Era la primera noche en mucho, _muchísimo_ tiempo, que Paul y Fidel podían tener un rato juntos: juntos y _solos_.

 

Era algo que necesitaban y no pensaban desaprovechar.

Era su oportunidad de disfrutarse mutuamente. De _sentirse_.

 

Fidel había vuelto del colegio algo tarde, así que cuando apareció por casa, sólo le esperaba una carta de Paul avisándole de que tenían reserva en un restaurante en menos de media hora y que él ya estaba de camino.

 

Sonrió, simple y llanamente por el placer de hacerlo.

Sonrió igual que siempre que pensaba en Paul.

Sin poder evitarlo, sin _querer_ evitarlo.

 

Decidió sorprenderse a sí mismo y se quitó esa chaqueta gris que llevaba continuamente.

Quería innovar, pero más que nada, quería - _deseaba, ansiaba_ \- dejar sin aliento a Paul, justo igual que este siempre le dejaba sin aliento a él.

 

Quizá era únicamente por ser Paul. Por ser así. Por haberlo enamorado _así_. Pero Fidel quería intentarlo.

 

Rebuscó entre su ropa, a pesar de que sabía el poco éxito que tendría, y pasó a investigar las prendas de Paul.

Al fondo, encontró una chaqueta de cuero que no dudó en probarse y por la que se decantó inmediatamente.

 

Se miró al espejo, inspeccionándose. No le quedaba mal, debía admirarlo.

En realidad, se veía hasta más joven.

Se _notaba_ más joven.

Lo que también podía atribuirse a la presencia y personalidad de Paul.

 

Conocerle había sido como entrar en un huracán, pero le había refrescado la vida, le había abrazado el alma, había llegado rápido y profundo a su corazón.

Y Fidel se sentía _constantemente_ el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

 

Se cambió su camiseta básica negra por otra igual en blanca, y se acarició la barba.

 

La chaqueta de cuero de Paul todavía tenía su aroma, y cerrando los ojos, Fidel se dejó llevar por ese embriagador olor que rodeaba toda la habitación y le hacía sentirse como en casa.

 

Se dio un último vistazo para asegurarse de que llevaba las gafas bien colocadas y salió en dirección al restaurante.

 

Al llegar, Paul ya estaba dentro, sentado en la mesa.

Cuando le vio, abrió la boca y fijó sus ojos en él.

 

—Me has dejado sin palabras—Le dijo, nada más sentarse. Y Fidel se sintió como si fuera el mismísimo Dios.

 

—Me he tomado la libertad de robarte tu chaqueta por una noche.

 

—Después de haberme robado el corazón, mi amor, tienes permiso para llevarte cualquier cosa—Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

 

Fidel agachó la mirada, pero una leve sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Todavía tenia que acostumbrarse a esos comentarios por parte de Paul, que aun siendo verdad que le avergonzaban, _también_ le hacían latir el corazón a velocidades imposibles.

 

—Ojalá nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, así podría besarte ahora sin si quiera pensarlo.

 

—Si nos hubiéramos quedado en casa, no me habría puesto tu chaqueta y no te habría impactado.

 

—Fidel, da igual lo que te pongas, da igual como estés o lo que digas, yo podría estar observándote por horas simplemente porque me encantas.

 

Un sonrojo subió por la nuca hasta las orejas del profesor, que no se contuvo en dejar una leve caricia sobre las manos de Paul extendidas en la mesa.

 

—No me puedo creer que por fin hayamos podido escaparnos para pasar un rato a solas.

 

—Nos lo merecemos, claro—Dijo Fidel, con una leve risa titilando en su voz.

 

Cenaron entre suaves y discretos toqueteos, entre sonrisas disimuladas y besos luchando por escapar de sus labios.

Cenaron entre cosquilleos en el corazón y aceleraciones en el alma.

Cenaron como una pareja de _recién_ enamorados.

Lo que eran.

Lo que deseaban seguir siendo.

_Para siempre._

 

Cuando acabaron, Paul propuso ir a un bar a tomar algo y Fidel, no pudiendo negar nada que viniera de esa sonrisa de ojos brillantes, aceptó.

 

La primera copa la tomaron apartados de la gente, sentados en un rincón que permitía a sus piernas rozarse y a sus dedos acariciarse sutilmente.

Un rincón que les permitía inclinarse sobre el otro para hacerse oír y que les servía como excusa para dejar caer un beso efímero sobre la piel del cuello o detrás de la oreja.

 

Fidel se ausentó para ir al baño y se refrescó la cara. El ambiente era algo denso y sentía que la chaqueta comenzaba a sobrar, pero quería alejar ese momento lo máximo posible porque adoraba ver a Paul babear sobre él sin disimulo.

 

Cuando siguió los pasos de vuelta, se dio cuenta de que la mesa estaba vacía y que de pie a unos pasos de allí, un hombre alto y de ojos claros se inclinaba sobre _su_ Paul y sonreía seductoramente.

 

Fidel no se consideraba alguien celoso, por lo que se sorprendió al oír sus propios dientes chirriar.

Esa era su noche. _De los dos._

Y no iba a permitir que un desconocido les arrebatara las pocas horas que tenían.

 

Se acercó con aire decidido y envolvió un brazo en la cintura de Paul, enderezándose y colando una sonrisa tensa en su boca.

 

—Pensé que te había perdido—Dijo, su voz sonando más ronca de lo normal.

 

Paul, algo sorprendido, pronto entendió lo que pasaba y sonrió descaradamente. No era la primera vez que veía la faceta de Fidel celoso -recordemos a Matías y su indeseable presencia-, pero _sí_ era la primera vez que le veía hacer algo al respecto.

 

—No sabía que estabas acompañado—El hombre frente a él se excusó débilmente. Sin embargo, eso no pareció tranquilizar al profesor, que seguía tenso a su lado, con el agarre apretando sobre su cintura.

 

Paul se dejó caer levemente hacia el costado, apoyándose en Fidel y mirándole embobado - _como siempre_ \- sin darse cuenta.

 

—Como acabas de comprobar, sí: _está_ acompañado, así que te agradecería que te dieras la vuelta y volvieras por donde has venido.

 

El hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendido, pero inclinó la cabeza y se fue.

 

Fidel soltó su agarre y se colocó en frente, la mirada todavía dura tras sus gafas.

 

—Acabas de subirme la temperatura corporal a mil, mi amor—Dijo Paul, acariciándole la mandíbula para intentar relajarle.

 

Fidel sonrió de lado y le dio un beso en la frente.

 

—Lo siento. Me he excedido, pero no he podido evitarlo.

 

—Oh, no te preocupes. Pagaría por verte así de nuevo. Me encanta que saques tu carácter para algo más que dar clases—Rió Paul, acercándose con la esperanza de poder besarle.

 

Sus labios a escasos centímetros, sus torsos juntos, sus caderas balanceándose casi imperceptiblemente al compás de la canción y ese fuego subiendo por sus venas, hizo a Paul perder la cabeza.

 

Sintió a Fidel alejarse un poco y cerró los ojos, frustrado.

 

—¿Sabes por qué más pagaría? Por tener tus besos siempre que quisiera—Susurró, todavía sin mirarle, pero juntando sus frentes.

 

—Ya los tienes. Todos mis besos son tuyos. Puedes cobrarlos en cualquier momento.

 

—¿Cualquier momento como ahora?—Preguntó Paul, sutilmente, todavía en murmullos, incrementando esa íntima burbuja que estaban creando.

 

Fidel suspiró y se obligó a relajarse.

Era Paul.

Era la persona que _amaba_.

Podía permitirse darle un beso.

_Debía_ permitírselo.

_Quería_ permitírselo.

 

En ese instante, lo único que ansiaba era fundirse en el calor de Paul y hacerle ver que _estaba_ enamorado de él. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

 

Acarició su cintura por encima de la camiseta y le notó temblar. Para él, todavía era sorprendente ver las reacciones que causaba su toque en otro hombre: en Paul. _Su_ Paul.

 

Una mano se coló por debajo y trazó patrones aleatorios en la piel de su espalda, mientras que la otra acunó su mejilla.

 

Fidel no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no quería parar.

 

Mordió con dulzura el labio inferior de Paul y pasó la lengua segundos después. Sintió el jadeo colarse en su boca y ahogó una risa.

 

Paul se estaba frenando para no saltar encima de Fidel y besarle apasionadamente. Quería dejarle su tiempo y su espacio para que hiciera las cosas a su manera cuando estuviera listo. Pero eso estaba siendo demasiado. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

 

Fidel dejó unos suaves besos sobre la línea de su mandíbula y en la comisura de sus labios, apenas roces que le dejaban un cosquilleo y se iban antes de que pudiera disfrutar enteramente de ellos.

 

Dejó otro beso en el hueco de su garganta donde se notaba el pulso y volvió a subir.

 

Esa noche, Paul acaba de descubrir una faceta de Fidel que lo estaba enloqueciendo de maneras que nunca antes había experimentado.

 

Si todo era efecto de la copa, se anotó mentalmente comprar más alcohol.

Si, en cambio, era el resultado de tanto tiempo conviviendo, pero sin apenas un segundo a solas, podía someterse a ese delirio siempre y cuando obtuviera esto como recompensa.

 

Fue el momento exacto en el que Fidel le besó por fin como se merecía, que Paul supo que esas sensaciones y esos sentimientos que le estaban embriagando no los tendría con _nadie más_.

 

Todo era Fidel.

Por Fidel.

Y ojalá para siempre: _Fidel_.

 

Se besaron con el alma, _sintiéndose_ , amándose.

Se besaron por todas esas veces que se habían retractado de hacerlo delante de ciertas personas y por todas esas veces que habían desperdiciado.

 

Se besaron y se dijeron _te quiero_ sin la necesidad de usar palabras.

 

Se besaron y Paul se sintió desfallecer.

Se besaron y Fidel se sintió renacer.

 

 

 


End file.
